


Playing Rough

by Puddle_JPG



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fingering, Grooming, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, yeah this is bad i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_JPG/pseuds/Puddle_JPG
Summary: Davey is use to the nice little sessions, but a quick moment of realization has him wondering if they could play a little more rough.





	Playing Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I get it, this is fucked up. Save the drama for later and appreciate some good content of Davey getting his ass rammed lmao

It was almost like routine for the boy. Of course, he wasn't complaining. Mr.Campbell was always so gentle, so nice with his fragile body that could easily be taken advantage of. Just the mere thought made Davey shiver. The boy was known for having a special adoration for the camp's owner, Cameron Campbell. The buff brunette was always so brave and heroic that it sent a wobbly sensation in Davey's knees. He would do anything for him.

And Cameron knew this.

The first night certainly wasn't pleasant. Davey could recall his muffled screams against the pillow as Cameron's thick length plowed into him from behind, tearing him from the inside. It seemed to go on forever. "Lower your voice a tad, Davey," Cameron would say in that gruff voice, "you wouldn't want to get us caught."

That night, Davey was sent to his tent with an unbelievable burning sensation in his rump and a high feeling of triumph and completion as he recalled Cameron's words. 

"I'm real proud of you, Davey. You made Mr.Campbell feel so good tonight.."

And that's what started it all.

The pain would gradually cease the more time he spent doing these activities with the man, and soon enough he found himself craving it every day. They would do this every week, but soon it evolved into doing it every day. Davey's little hole was prepared for it every time. There was no doubt he loved the time he spent with Cameron, every thrust of his powerful hips that sent him teetering off the edge of his orgasm. But still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of a desire for something.. more. Something much rougher. And he was going to get just that.

\----------

It was the same every day for the boy. Finish up your dinner and make your way to Cameron's cabin. He always wore that dopey little grin on his face when the time came to walk up to his door and give three tiny knocks. The door instantly opened up to show Cameron's broad figure leaning over him. "There you are! Why don't you come in, Davey?" Cameron purred, the deep tone causing the boy to shiver.

He stepped into the cool cabin and let the door close behind him, turning around to smile up at Cameron. He stood up on his tiptoes and opened out his arms with a big grin. He knew what to do at this point. Cameron let a soft chuckle slip out and scooped the boy up into his arms with great ease. It would be so easy for him to take control.

Davey's body quivered a bit, and he turned his head from the man.

Cameron smirked all the more at this and leaned in close to Davey's face. He smelled like tobacco. "I know that all too well. Did you think of something that made you happy, little Davey?" Cameron asked, his thumb grazing over Davey's plump asscheek and rubbed soothing circles into it. The boy nodded eagerly and bit down onto his bottom lip to stiffle a whine. "Yes sir." Davey replied, embarrassed by how weak he sounded. He could never be as strong as Mr.Campbell.

"Well, why don't you tell me what made you so happy?" Cameron was now grinding his clothed erection right up against the boy's ass, causing Davey to whimper out in delight. He loved how big Mr.Campbell was. It made him feel so good and warm inside when he put it in.

"You're so.. strong, Mr.Campbell, and.. I like to think about how easily you can.. you can fuck me." The curse word was whispered out a little quieter than the rest. The confession deeply pleased Cameron, as he let out a sudden growl and bucked up against Davey. "I play all too kind with you, my sweet boy." Cameron murmured out, leaning in to breathe against Davey's ear. "How about we play a little rougher this time?" 

Davey nodded.

It all happened in a blur. One minute Davey was in Cameron's lap, and the next he was sprawled onto the bed butt-naked and heatedly making out with the man above him. Davey would let out a soft whine whenever he felt Cameron's tongue graze against his own, his hips grinding up into the other's to find some sort of relief. He was so fucking horny. Cameron took note of the boy's desperation and pulled back with a huff, grinning down at him. He watched as Davey squirmed beneath him with legs spread out, revealing his twitching hole.

"Please, Mr.Campbell," he would say. "Please fuck me."

The atmosphere was heavy and filled with the scent of sex as Cameron's thick calloused hands spread Davey's cheeks apart, revealing the not-so-tight anus. It was a constant reminder of what a little slut Davey was for the man he looked up to. The sight of seeing his lower regions sent Cameron into a panting mess. He couldn't hold back anymore. Cameron greedily pushed the boys legs up so suddenly that it made Davey yelp out in surprise, digging his face down between his cheeks to taste his prize. Despite having Cameron's facial hair tickling his small balls, Davey let out high-pitched moans and whines that let the other know just how much he loved to be dominated like this. Davey could feel Cameron's hot tongue slip inside of him, could feel it wriggle around and press against all the right places. Lord knows it wasn't enough, and Cameron could see this. He raised his right hand up and let it fly down to spank Davey's asscheek, a strangled noise that was a moan mixed with a cry leaving his throat. That felt so fucking good. "More! Please, give me more!" Davey squeaked out, bucking up into the air. Cameron could feel him pulsing around his tongue. 

Another spank to Davey's ass sent the boy into another moaning-fit, shivering and tensing up around him. It gave further proof that he was ready for something much rougher than what their usual sessions were. Cameron was no vanilla man when it came to sex, and knowing he would be able to play alot rougher with Davey certainly pleased him. Ripping his tongue out of him, Cameron flipped the boy onto his belly and gave his ass a good slap, watching as his back arched up and eyes roll back into his head. God, it was amazing to watch. "You like that, you little whore?" Cameron growled out through clenched teeth, using both hands to slap Davey's rump. The response was positive once more.

"Yes! Oh gosh, I love it! Give me more, Mr.Campbell!" Davey cried out in that signature squeaky voice of his, rising his ass up into the air to present it to Cameron. "I-I want you to play rough with me..!~"

It was almost like a dream, the way Davey would grind up against Cameron's fingers as they thrusted into Davey's hole, the lube squelching rather loudly. But even those noises were masked with the shaky cries Davey let out. He used his arms to leverage himself and grind back against the thick fingers, not finding the stretch he was so use to. And Cameron knew this. Yanking his fingers out of the warm entrance, Cameron took the time to unbuckle his pants and slip out of his underwear, his long girth now hanging down between his legs. Usually this was the moment where Davey would clamber over to get a taste, but he had something different in mind.

"G-Give it to me." Davey panted out like a bitch in heat, his hips raising up into the air. "Oh, hooey, I want it so bad!" 

The pure, unfiltered desperation in his voice made Cameron's knees weak, sliding his tongue over his unusually dry lips. This boy was no longer the innocent Davey everyone knew as. He was now Mr.Campbell's personal fucktoy.

"You want me to give it to ya rough? Is that what you want, boy?" Cameron breathed out as he rubbed the lube over his dick, watching the boy through heavy-lidded eyes. His hard expression seemed to send waves of pleasure down Davey's spine just by itself. He was all his. Cameron gripped at the boy's frail hips with his own strong hands, positioning the tip up with Davey's small hole. It's a miracle Davey is still intact.

"Beg for it." Cameron's voice came out hoarse and demanding. Just how Davey liked it.

"I.. I want your cock, Mr.Cambell.." The boy would whine out with his hips wriggling against Cameron's dick, feeling him pulse against him. "I-I need you inside of me. Won't you give me your big dick, please? I'll.. be a good boy for you?" The words were sent right down to Cameron's groin, which twitched against his hole. It was a clear sign he liked what he heard. "Good. Good Davey.." He growled out, slowly shoving his length inside of the boy.

A slight sting was the only pain Davey could detect, but the rest was undeniable pleasure as he howled out into the fabric of the pillow, gripping at the sheets below him. He would never get over the feeling of being stretched to his limits. "Yes! More!" Davey cried out, turning around to flash Cameron a look of desperation and hungry lust. "Spank me, Mr.Campbell!"

He wanted him to be rough. If he wanted rough, then that's exactly what he's going to get. Shoving Davey's face down into the pillow, Cameron forced the rest of his cock inside of the boy before slapping his large hand against the boy, groaning under his breath when he heard Davey moan out and tighten around him. He liked being treated like a toy, Cameron soon came to the conclusion as he pounded into Davey's hole. Usually they would go slow and soft, but now... The beast had been released, and there was no going back. Both hands seemed to gravitate towards to boy's neck and wrapped around it with ease, squeezing down on the flesh with a deep rumbling purr escaping Cameron's throat. "You're so good for me, Davey.. You like it when I take control like this? Like it when I.. fuck you from behind?" He murmured out into the boy's ear as his grip tightened, weak moans and whines leaving the boy's throat as he was plowed into. He gave the man a weak nod and jolted from each rough thrust, his eyes rolled back into his head. Was that a smirk on his face? How precious. Cameron was forced to let go of his grip to let the boy breathe, shoving his face back down into the pillow to ram deep inside of him. It was all so good, so fucking perfect. Davey's legs would kick up and twitch violently with how rough Cameron was being with him, his hands sprawled behind him to open up his cheeks for the man. He was such a good slut.

Davey's eyes seemed to flutter open momentarily to hungrily stare back at Cameron, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh, God.. Please give me more!"

The little fucker wanted more? Even that was a shock to Cameron. Now he really regretted playing nicely with him after all this time. Flipping the boy over onto his back, he gripped at his ankles and started to thrust even quicker into his hole, the contact of their skin sending sounds of loud slapping into the air. It was such a wonderful thing to listen to accompanied with Davey's weary cries of pleasure. His small pasty hand was now wrapped around his own pathetic cock and was pumping it rather eagerly, staring up at the man with wide eyes. "Yes sir! Oh, yes sir!" He would moan out and arch up, tensing around Cameron before loosening again. He looked so good like this. Davey whined and howled the faster Cameron fucked him, eyes buldging out of his head whenever he was blessed with another slap to his ass. He was going to cum.

"M-Mr.Campbell! Mr.Cambell, can I-- U-Ugh! Can I cum?~" The boy managed out through the symphany of squeaks and moans, a dark scarlet blush coating his face. Cameron nearly came just looking at it. Through deep grunts, he gave him a firm "Yes" and gave it his all, ramming into him with one hand choking the boy and the other planting firm slaps to his ass.

Davey nearly screamed when he finally reached his released, but it was more of a choked squeal than anything. Tiny droplets of cum bubbled out of the tip as he jolted with each wave of his orgasm slamming into him, eyes rolled back and a big smile planted over his face. Cameron couldn't hold back any longer. With a few more quick thrusts he released the grip on Davey's throat to hold onto his hips and let out his own deep moan once he began to fill up the boy's entrance with hot cum, his brows knitted together in deep pleasure. He would always make sure to squeeze out every last drop into the boy before pulling out.

"M-Mr.Campbell.." Davey sputtered out in a weak voice, just barely being picked up by the man. "You're.. filling my tummy up." He panted, giving the other a deep look. This was surely to be rewarded, and Cameron leaned down to lock their lips with a heated, messy kiss. It was rather lazy but held deep affection nonetheless. Soon Cameron pulled out his limp cock with a loud "schluck", watching as the sticky mess poured out from the boy's cave of a hole. He had been absolutely destroyed, but he had a big grin on his face as he spread his cheeks open and looked down at the mess flowing out of him. "Gosh, you really filled me up!"

Innocence could be heard in that sentence. He was so cute like this, all tired and messed up from a session of good sex. But it was especially nice to see his hair all messed up and deep hand prints on his neck, not to mention the ones now being displayed on his rump. It was a nice reminder of which man Davey belonged to.

And that man was Cameron Campbell.


End file.
